Reading Twilight
by RubyRose2007
Summary: Before Bella's arrival, the Cullen family was going on with their usual routine when suddenly, Alice sees a vision of a person coming towards their house to tell them to read a book. She tells the rest of her family about it, they decide to read the book. Little did the Cullens know that the book's name is Twilight and it's going to change the future of Edward Cullen. E/B.
1. First sight

**_I do not own Twilight. _**

* * *

A week before Bella's arrival, The Cullen family was going on with their usual routine when suddenly, Alice sees a vision of a person - a female to be exact - coming towards their house with the sole purpose of convincing them to read the book protected in her arms. As she tells the rest of her family about it, they decide to give the girl a chance and read the book. Little did the Cullens know, the book they were about to read was named Twilight. That, and it would change their lives - their futures forever. Especially Edward Cullen's. [ Reading Twilight!] EdwardBella.

* * *

Everything was normal in the Cullen household. Well, as normal as it could get with vampires.

Alice suddenly went rigid in her seat. She was having a vision.

It was an unknown girl. She was coming their way. There was no mistaking it - she was purposely coming at their direction. In her hand was a book. She was muttering something about not resting until the Cullens agree to read the book...

Edward sat up straight at having seen it all in Alice's mind.

"We are going to have a guest in our house in a couple of minutes. She is currently carrying a book and is truly determined to make us read it." Edward informed the rest of the family.

"Finally, some amusements! I'm going to tell them that I'll only read if they engage in a fight with me." Emmett piqued.

Rosalie arrived in all her golden glory only to smack Emmett in the head. Hard.

"Is brawling all you ever think about?"

"That's quite enough, Rosalie. You won't be fighting anyone anytime soon, Emmett. How about we get back to the topic?" Said Esme.

"What's for the best, Alice? Reading it or not?" Jasper asked.

"I think we're getting ourselves too worked up. It's just a harmless book. I think we should just read it." said Alice. "Oh, I already see myself reading the first chapter! You saw it too, didn't you Edward? Don't you think we should read the book?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess."

So one by one, the whole family agreed to read the book the stranger girl will gift them.

Soon, a knock came on the door. Alice rushed to open it. A young girl of no more than 14 tentatively stepped in. She had long Crimson hair that reached upto her knees. Crystal blue eyes like no other. She was stunning in simple words.

"Hi. I'm Anastasia. I request that you be kind enough to read this book I carry." she said.

"Welcome, Anastasia. I am Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you Anastasia." Esme spoke.

"I am Alice. This is my husband, Jasper." said Alice.

Jasper just nodded at Anastasia, keeping as much distance as possible. Her scent was potent.

"I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie Cullen." Rosalie said haughtily.

"Edward. A pleasure to meet you Anastasia."

There was a flash of something strange in Anastasia's eyes at the last introduction. It was gone all too quickly for anyone to decipher.

"Out of sheer curiosity, why do you want us to read that book, my child" Esme asked Anastasia gently.

Anastasia looked up with a spark in her warm cerulean eyes. "You guys will know when you read it. However, should you reject me, then it will be the same thing over and over again."

She said it all while looking at Edward - who was quite shocked to realise he couldn't read her mind.

"Do not worry Anastasia. We will read your book." Carlisle spoke up though he was a bit confused by what she meant.

Anastasia's face lit up. "Thank you!"

"Great! Now that's all settled, can I read first?" Alice said bouncing in enthusiasm.

The whole room erupted in chuckles.

"Of course Alice, go ahead." Anastasia replied, amusement dancing in her eyes.

PREFACE

I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

"Someone's going to die?" asked Emmett.

"Isn't that what I just read? Pay attention!" ordered Alice.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

"Whoever it is. They are really self sacrificing." Esme said.

"She is. Trust me she is." confirmed Anastasia.

"So it is a girl." said Edward making Anastasia chuckle at him knowingly.

"A very beautiful one too." she said as she winked at him.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks--

"Wait, wait, wait, Forks? You mean she is here?" Emmett interrupted.

Alice fumed at the interruption.

"Emmett, let Alice read. You may ask your questions later." Jasper stepped in.

I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

"And that was the end of the preface." informed Alice. "Now, let me start the first chapter."

1\. FIRST SIGHT

"Love at first sight?" questioned Esme excitedly.

"Uh, no Esme. It's just first sight." replied Alice.

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.

"Why are we reading about stupid humans, anyway?" asked Rosalie but then she covered her mouth as she realised that Anastasia was still with them.

"It's okay. I am well aware of what you are." said Anastasia.

The whole family looked at her in shock.

"I promise I will not tell anyone of this universe." Placated Anastasia.

"What do you mean by this universe?" asked Carlisle.

"I come from another universe where millions of people know about you. But that's about it. We're not going to tell anyone of this universe. I swear." said Anastasia.

"Is that why I cannot hear you? Because you are from another world?" Edward asked curiously.

"Not really. Because then, Alice would not be able to see my future too." Anastasia explained to them.

"She is telling the truth about everything. I Can feel her sincerity." Jasper told everyone.

"Okay then." Alice started reading again...

I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen.

That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

"Wait. If that human nobody detested Forks then why?..." Rosalie trailed off.

"You will have your answer eventually. Just keep reading, Alice." replied Anastasia.

I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane.

'Bella. So that is her name.' thought Edward.

"You don't have to do this."

My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…

"Not to be rude but it sounds like the daughter is the mother." Jasper remarked.

"I want to go," I lied.

I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted.

"You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me." But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged.

"It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone. It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks.

" Aha! She is going to be from Forks." Shouted Emmett.

No one paid him any attention.

Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.

He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

"I still don't understand why she would choose to go to Forks if she hated it so much." Rosalie grumbled.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top.

"Now I remember! For a few days all I had been hearing in people's minds is that Chief Swan's only daughter Isabella Swan is coming to live with him. She's... Quite popular with the guys, it seems." Edward informed his family.

"Quite right, Edward. This girl is her." confirmed Anastasia.

*But her mother called her Bella. " said Alice.

" She prefers being called Bella to Isabella. " replied Anastasia.

" I think there's something you are not telling us Anastasia. This book contains her and our future, does it not? That's what you meant when you said that if we do not read it then it will be the same thing over and over again. " accused Jasper.

Anastasia exhaled heavily." Yes. "

The room went silent.

" To think we all thought that it was just a harmless book. " Carlisle pondered.

Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Emmett burst out laughing at that.

Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me.

"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

Alice read the last paragraph with a grumble.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"How does cheap fit anywhere near the category of a good car?" scowled Rosalie.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"The Black family." Carlisle said to himself.

"Ephraim Black is long dead, Carlisle. It is on Sam Uley now." replied Edward.

The rest of the family just looked at each other.

La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really." I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

Rosalie gave the book a withered look.

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

Rosalie covered her eyes with her hand mournfully.

"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression. Wow. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this.

"He is such a sweet, kind and caring father." Esme said softly.

Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was too green — an alien planet.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones.

"How sad must Bella be that her parents are divorced?" Edward questioned rhetorically.

In the corner of his eye he saw Anastasia smirk at him. He was getting uncomfortable with her continuous extra attention to him. He wanted to call her out, but it would not be a very polite thing to do.

There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it.

Edwrd, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie stared at the book in horror.

"We have to stop Chief Swan from buying that truck from Billy Black. There is no way I am letting Bella ride that thing. Especially since I have a feeling we're going to be great friends! " Alice announced to everyone.

I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!"

Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.

The girls shuddered at that.

One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape.

Edward's eyes widened. He did not know why but the very thought of this girl about whom he knew little to zero, made him feel ill.

I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.

I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.

Edward gasped.

Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.

Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.

Edward frowned, all the while feeling Anastasia's burning gaze on himself.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.

I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here.

"This Bella sounds like she lacks self-confidence." said Esme in sympathy.

Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here? I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page.

Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

Edward stared daggers in the book. He hated Bella insulting herself. From what he heard in her thoughts, he had no doubt that she was an unbelievably sweet girl. The difference between her mind and other teenage girls was stark.

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. (Edward winched at that.) The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me.

Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.

My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's.

"I can just imagine how cute she might have looked" squealed Alice.

Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here. It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out into the rain. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up.

The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked.

I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted;--

"Seriously?!" Rosalie scowled.

Even though himself did not like the truck, for some mysterious reason Edward found himself wanting to defend Bella.

I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood. Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.

The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop.

It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot.

'You are not an idiot, Bella' Edward thought to himself.

I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly.

Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside .

The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes.

I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.

When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy.

At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.

"Finally! We'll make an appearance. " Emmett yelled.

"That is if she is not freaked out by us like the rest of the humans." reminded Jasper.

Edward had no objection whenever a human shied away from them. In this case though, he could not imagine Bella not wanting to talk to him. Why? He had no idea. P

Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me. I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day.

I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath.

I can do this, I lied to myself feebly.

No one was going to bite me.

Emmett laughed out loud. Edward found no humour in it though.

I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief. Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed.

I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring.

"I feel for you." said Alice while exhaling dramatically.

I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"Eric Yorkie" said Alice and Edward simultaneously.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked. I had to check in my bag.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful.

"I'm Eric," he added. I smiled tentatively.

Edward felt a slight tightening in his chest. He was not sure why.

"Thanks." We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle.

"Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful. I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

Again Edward felt that tightening and then some.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.

"So clumsy. How disgraceful!" said Rosalie.

"She is only human, Rosalie. So control you mouth." spoke Edward on Bella's behalf.

Anastasia beamed at him.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lotof the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

"That must be Jessica. " Edward observed with a grimace.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

"Who did she see?" asked Carlisle.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

"So she noticed us." said Edward with a gentle smile which only served to broaden Anastasia's grin.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

"Yay! She described me first!" said Emmett.

Edward pouted mentally. She described him last!

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

Rosalie's eyes softened at being described so regally.

The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"Do I really look like a pixie?" pouted Alice.

"of course you do!" replied everyone simultaneously.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

"Quite perspective, I see." pondered Carlisle.

Everyone looked at each other warily.

'Would she figure us out?' this single thought dominated all of their minds.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel.

It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

"She thinks you are the most beautiful." Anastasia teased Rosalie and Edward.

If Edward could blush, pretty sure he would.

They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell.

As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten. As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped myeyes at once.

"That's Edward. " Emmett realised.

In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

"I know that I have said this once but... She is quite perspective." remarked Carlisle.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.

"Unacceptable! I feel like this punny lift human is going to ruin us." Rosalie snapped.

"She is not, Rosalie." refuted Anastasia.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"We are made this way. To lure our supposed prey: you humans." murmured Edward darkly.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.

"Jessica's mind is... Less than pleasant, that's for sure." said Edward.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

" She is unlike any other people I have encountered." said Carlisle.

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"Goodness! What happened to you Edward?" Asked Esme.

"Maybe he is irritated she doesn't knoe his name? I mean, she did describe him last after all." Emmett teased.

"I would shut up now, Emmett." advised Edward.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

" Ooooh, someone's interested in Edward. " Emmett drawled.

" Emmett. " Edward warned.

Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

"Edward, what is this? You should not smile when a lady is sad. It's not very gentlemanly." reprimanded Esme.

"Yes, mom." said Edward.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.

"Looks like you disappointed her bro. Good luck next time." said Emmett.

Edward just glared at him.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.

"She is the only girl at school with unusually kind thoughts." said Edward.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one.

Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat. As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously.

Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat.

Edward suddenly remembered her description of them. He was not fed.

He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled. I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.

The whole room went silent.

"You okay, Edward? " questioned Alice. concerned.

"I am fine." replied Edward. No... He was not fine. He-he--

"You don't. You managed to control yourself." Anastasia said gently.

He slumped his shoulders in relief.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.

"I am so sorry, Bella." Edward whispered miserably.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor.

"Poor girl. She doesn't even know what made Edward go crazy." said Esme.

I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows,and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

"I don't understand why he would be this worked up though. The way he is acting..." Jasper trailed off.

Truth to be told Edward was wondering the same thing.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen?

It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought. It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.

"And that's where she is wrong. It had everything to do with her." sneered Rosalie.

Edward gave her a look that clearly said 'Back off'.

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.

Edward winched. He couldn't believe he behaved so badly with an angel like her.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat. I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair.

Edward glared at the floor. It really wasn't fair to her. How could he?

I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.

Edward's eyes widened in horror.

' Please don't cry. Please don't cry. Please don't cry.' he kept chanting in his head.

He couldn't bear it if she cried. Much more when he is the reason.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked. I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.

Edward's hand tightened into a fist. There was it again: a tight feeling in his chest.

"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

For some reason, Edward wanted to punch the Newton child.

We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today. But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

Edward cringed.

I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.

Anastasia looked at Edward to find his head buried in his hand.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth. I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated. The final bell rang at last.

"Phew. School is boring." said Emmett in relief.

I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself. When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

"What were you doing there anyway?" asked Jasper.

"Why are you asking me?" snapped Edward.

He was in a bad, bad mood.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time. I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.

Poor Edward looked like he was about to cry.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes.

"Her scent must have drifted towards him with the wind." remarked Carlisle.

"What I don't understand is why you would... Hate her, Edward." said Esme.

She instantly regretted it when she saw a fresh dose of sadness residing in her oldest son's face.

For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.

When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.

Edward flinched.

"Edward?" Alice asked in her mind. "Would you like to read the second chapter?"

Edward paid her no attention.

"Can I read the next chapter?" asked Anastasia.

"Sure. Go ahead." replied Alice.


	2. Open Book p1

**_I do not own Twilight_**

**I cannot believe my eyes! Never thought I would get this much support!**

**Also, one of you reviewed that you hope I do not lose my inspiration and that you loved this kind of fanfic but none of them were completed.**

**WANNA HEAR A SECRET?**

**I sincerely hope that I have the inspiration left until the end as I also love this Idea and sure there are lots of fanfics like this but...NONE OF THEM ARE COMPLETED.**

**So I thought that if I cannot read this kind of fanfic, then I will write one myself!****Anyway, enough with my rambling. Let us proceed to the next chapter.**

**_P.S. The sentences in brackets are the actual conversations._**

* * *

**OPEN BOOK PART 1**

The next day was better… and worse.

(("What an oxymoron." remarked Jasper.

Edward said nothing, just stared at the floor in such a way that would make humans think he was not paying attention to his surrounding, at all. ))

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque.

It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day.Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer.

(("Poor Bella." said Alice mournfully. ))

It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it.

((Emmett chuckled. He would have so much fun teasing her, if he got to meet her. ))

And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

((Edward looked up from his sulking for the first time since chapter 2 started. He looked surprised.

Why would she feel miserable that he was not there? Why wasn't she happy that the boy who behaved so rudely with her (He cringed at that) was not at school?

Speaking of, why wasn't he at school, anyway? Was he ashamed of himself for behaving like that with him? Or, did he just want to avoid her?

Was his future self that stupid as to run away with his tail between his legs, without even giving a proper apology to the most wonderful creature to have ever walked upon Earth?

His whole family was also thinking about his not being at school.

Especially Esme.

No one uttered a word, though. ))

All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator. But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

((Edward heard Esme's concerned musings, but did not initiate the conversation just yet. ))

Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false. He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.

I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed.

Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by my side to class.

I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either.

((Esme couldn't take it anymore.

"You left, Edward." she said softly, voice trembling just a bit, but still enough to make Carlisle put an arm around her.

"No I didn't, Esme. My foolish book-self did." said Edward, but then he chuckled humourlessly.

"He seems to be going around doing everything wrong."

Nobody knew what to say to that. Their minds however, were another matter altogether.

Anastasia continued to read cheerfully, seemingly unaffected by all the tension in the house. ))

I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy.

((He didn't know why, but Edward felt a deep satisfaction within him, after hearing that. ))

In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys.

I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent.

((Edward struggled to compose himself as to not alert anyone. He didn't fool Jasper though, who smirked at him knowingly. ))

I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly.

(('No it is not.' thought Edward. ))

It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment.

I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.

Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requestedthat I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall.

I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.

I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot.

As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo.

Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before — I'd been too mesmerized by their faces.

((Alice looked on disbelieving of what she just heard. ))

Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off.

((Rosalie flicked her hair haughtily at hearing that. ))

It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here. No, I didn't fully believe that.

The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.

(("I don't know if I should be wary, or impressed with her." mused Carlisle. ))

They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds.

The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal.

I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space.

I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind.

I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge. When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs.

Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time.

I had three messages.

"Bella,"

my mom wrote…

Write to me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was.

Is it raining?

I miss you already.

I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it?

Phil says hi.

Mom.

I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.

"Bella,"

she wrote…

Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for?

Mom.

The last was from this morning.

Isabella, If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.

I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.

Mom, Calm down.

I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.

Bella.

I sent that, and began again.

Mom, Everything is great.

Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about.

School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.

Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday.

Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.

I miss you, too.

I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes.

Relax, breathe. I love you.

Bella.

I had decided to read Wuthering Heights — the novel we were currently studying in English — yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home.

(("She reads Wuthering heights for the... 'Fun of it' as she puts it." Edward said to no one in particular.

He was horrified.

Wuthering Heights? Seriously?!

"Oh yes she does!" said Anastasia, looking up at him with an unrecognisable twinkle in her crystal eyes.

He wasn't sure he liked it. If only he could read her mind!

Then, he would have known what those glances meant? Or, did he want to know?... ))

I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.

Who else? I thought to myself.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"Thanks."

He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready.

When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.

((Edward smiled tenderly, trying to imagine her as a child. Though it proved to be quite complicated as he never got a glimpse of her other than those of the guys at school. And he never really paid that much attention to them.

How he wished he did! ))

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily.

My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.

((The whole family chuckled in amusement. ))

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.

I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, Bell."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.

((Jasper grimaced at the onslaught of emotions attacking him.

Self-hatred, guilt, sadness, bitterness, and... Jealousy.

Frankly, Jasper wasn't surprised. He knew how Edward was.

Always so quick to embrace self-hatred. ))

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

((The whole family leaned in. ))

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

((Carlisle smiled. ))

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Charlie surprised me by looking angry.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.

((" Wow. That was... Unexpected. "said Carlisle, awed. ))

I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.

((Rosalie was a bit offended. Surely that good for nothing human girl was at least good enough to realise that she - Rosalie Hale - was the most attractive of them all?

In her peripheral vision, Rosalie saw Edward narrowing his eyes at her.

Why was he so taken by this human anyway? She was just a human! ))

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

((Esme raised a delicate eyebrow at Carlisle at hearing that while he just rubbed his neck. ))

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand — no dishwasher — I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.

That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

((Esme looked defeated. ))

Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him.

Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.

By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.

((' I have a feeling it's not ridiculous, though.' thought Edward sadly. ))

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident.

Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend.

I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore.

I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got… and shuddered at the thought. The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining.

In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy.

All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.

((Edward didn't know what to say. She felt comfortable without him. Sure he did not exactly treat her in a gentleman's manners... But it still hurt.

Why? He had a guess and nothing more. ))

When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.

"Ew." Snow. There went my good day.

((Emmett looked like someone ran over his puppy. Possibly even worse. ))

He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure I have." I paused. "On TV."

((The room erupted in laughter. ))

Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We bothturned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us — in the wrong direction for his next class.

Mike appatently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year.

I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain — until it melted in your socks. I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere.

I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary.

Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself. Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair.

((Edward's chest tightened in that familiar tightening which took place. Every. Single. Time. Some guy approached her. ))

He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood.

There were five people at the table.

(("You came back!" Alice and Esme said in unison. ))

Jessica pulled on my arm. "Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.

(('Of course you haven't, sweet Bella. It's all me. All my fault.' thought Edward in remorse.

He wanted nothing more than to dive in the book and comfort her that she had nothing to worry about. He was the one to blame. ))

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.

((Edward's eyes widened. She felt sick?

His stomach churned. It was because of him. ))

I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet. I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning.

Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour.

Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away. I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology, like the coward I was.

((Jasper sent a dose of calmness to Edward. At this rate he would kill himself. ))

I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way.

I lifted my head a little. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.

(('So that means I look like an actress.' thought Rosalie. ))

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was.

I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided — flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under his eyes much less noticeable.

(("I think she noticed us more than half her kind did." remarked Carlisle, earning a nod from Esme and a scowl from Rosalie who thought it best not engage the human when they finally meet her. ))

But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

* * *

**That's it for now! I'll try to get the rest as quickly as possible.**

**Also, one of you mentioned that it's hard to understand which is the book part and which is the actual conversation and believe me I tried but it just gets messed up.**

**I did say that I shall post the next part as soon as I can. but if you are willing I have a proposition...****So how about this?...****If I get 15 reviews then I shall post the next part tomorrow!****I am not forcing you or anything just to be clear. even if I do not get 15 reviews I'll still post the next chapter but the difference is that, then I will post it after a few weeks.**

**_AFTER ALL, IF YOU ENCOURAGE SOMEONE, IT MAKES THEM WANNA DO BETTER. THAT'S THE SAME WITH ME!_**


	3. Open Book p2

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the support you have shown me! You truly motivate me.**

* * *

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face.

I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.

(("you must have quenched your thirst to be able to act civil again." Alice observed while Jasper nodded.

"It's strange though, I mean, excluding Carlisle, you have the greatest control out of us all as much as I hate to say it." pondered Jasper.

Carlisle was also wondering the same thing. Why would Edward, who never seemed to be in any sort of discomfort regarding this matter, be crazed with the smell of the girl's blood?

Was it because his eyes were black with thirst? No, that couldn't have been seeing as he had no problem before.

Or... Was it the girl herself? She was distinguishable, unlike any other of her kind...))

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.

"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," I confided.

((Edward took a long and unnecessary, shuddering breath, revulsion crystal clear in his face.

'Of course, not.' he wanted to tell her.

'How can anyone dislike you?' he wanted to reassure her.

But he managed to do neither of them...

because she wasn't here.))

I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.

"The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," I hissed.

She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.

((Her annoyance would've been funny had he not been burning with turmoil.))

Mike interrupted us then — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.

For the rest of the lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. My stomach did frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again.

((After being an active participant in the last 10 minutes, Edward was not surprised at the pain he felt at hearing that. He felt that a lot recently.

For all the reasons he had not cared for a bit before this day.

He was in anguish when Bella was in anguish. When she was afraid of him, speaking of, should he not have been buoyant at hearing that? He was when humans were afraid of him - particularly because then they would stay away from him.

The least confusing one yet, when she was approached by other guys. He had a clue as to why he was in pain at that time. He heard it in Jasper's mind...

He was jealous.

What he did not understand is, why he was jealous. Not to mention, of whom he was jealous.))

I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual

((A wave of exquisite satisfaction washed over Edward and it was not Jasper's doing.

He added that to the list of confusions.))

— he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers — but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway.

I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym. Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.

Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.

((The whole family leaned it.))

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me.

((Edward let out a breath, willing his book self to be nice.))

He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled — even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

(("I swear if she doesn't stop noticing such things, I will go ahead and stop her from coming to Forks." growled Rosalie.

Edward pondered over the idea for a while, but backtracked at the fresh dose of agony.

Again, he was not surprised.))

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

((Anastasia read the last line with a teasing smile on her face.

It was disturbing.))

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.

"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

He seemed confused.

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie — I mean my dad — must call me Isabella behind my back — that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.

"Oh." He let it drop.

I looked away awkwardly.

((The whole family whose eyebrows had puckered more and more at the recent happening looked at Edward in different shades of shock.

The guy in question could not blame them. He himself was in more than shock.

He called her Bella when he was supposed to call her Isabella.))

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order.

Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked.

I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

((Edward did not know what to think. Why was she not shielding away from him? Most humans did. Instead, she was drawn to him.

He could understand that.

He was the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about him invited the humans in. So it was understandable that she found him attractive.))

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

((Jasper smiled at the offense Edward was radiating.))

"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."

I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly. My assessment was confident.

"Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide.

His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly.

When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

(("Strange." wondered Carlisle.

Edward's hand twitched.))

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately.

However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me. I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.

((Alice and Emmett laughed while Edward smiled fondly.

For a mysterious reason, he just knew that he would pretend to be unable to understand if it meant satisfying her.))

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again. I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase."

I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down.

I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.

((Esme and Edward frowned.))

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table. Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully.

(("Someone's got a crush!" howled Emmett.

Rosalie's scowl just deepened.

While Edward chose to remain silent for the moment.))

I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question.

"No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged, and looked away.

In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me — the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair.

Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.

I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.

I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.

((The whole room was again deafeningly silent. Until...

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's like... Like you're trying to get her to figure us out." shouted Rosalie.

Before Edward could respond, a furious voice stepped on.

"Mind your language, Rosalie! Everything we have read so far is in the future. Remember that." snapped Esme.

But Edward did not blame Rosalie. She was right.

What was wrong with him?

He had a fleeting thought that maybe, he could not read her mind. He dismissed it though.))

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical. "Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away.

(("She is perspective and intelligent. Impressive." remarked Carlisle.

"She is." smiled Anastasia.

Edward's eyes widened. He could not read Anastasia's mind. Of course, he knew it already. But the idea that he could not read Bella's mind did not seem so far off anymore.

He decided that he would wait until he was 100 percent sure of it.))

After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.

((" I'll bet he did hear her conversation with that Jessica!" piqued Emmett.))

"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Why did you come here, then?" No one had asked me that — not straight out like he did, demanding.

(("Gentlemen aren't demanding, of a lady no less. Remember that, Edward." advised Esme in a professional voice.

"Of course, Esme." replied Edward.))

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"My mother got remarried," I said.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"

"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?" I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question. My chin raised a fraction.

(("It seems like she talks more if you make an assumption rather than a question." mused Edward.))

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself." His eyebrows knit together.

"I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.

((Edward had a sudden realisation at that. Well, more like an acceptance.))

I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.

"And?" I challenged.

(("How she speaks thst word. As if her preference doesn't matter." said Alice.))

"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.

I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

(('It should be to her' thought Edward.))

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.

"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.

His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.

((Edward smiled, trying to think of how cute she would look.

Esme stared at him with glassy eyes; Edward never smiled so... Tenderly.))

"Am I wrong?" I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself.

((It was, Edward thought as he looked forlornly at the window.))

However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get. I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

((Bella could not blame Edward. Her annoyance was funny, thought Edward.))

I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again.

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

((The fact that he only did that with the intent of scaring people off, was not lost on Edward.))

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me.

((Edward winched at the reminder.))

He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.

I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.

Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.

((Emmett along with Alice laughed out loud. Esme was trying to hide a smile.

Edward felt an odd satisfaction.))

"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.

(("She's so... Considerate of others' feelings." observed Esme.))

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it.

((Smugness was all Edward felt at hearing that. Though he didn't know why, the feeling was not unwelcome.))

I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."

I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and RE. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my wool gathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine.

I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home. I looked around me to make sure it was clear.

That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste.

Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of.

I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.

(("Finished! Now, let me start the next chapter-" Anastasia was cut off by Emmett.

"It's my turn to read, Anastasia!"

"Ok, ok." she pouted.

But Edward did not have time for this. He needed to get it done with as soon as possible.

"Carlisle, I cannot read Bella's mind." he informed urgently.))

* * *

**15 Reviews? And I will post on next Friday.**

**I'm sorry, but I do have a life. Besides I am still in school, not yet in college.**

**Did I mention I am not even a teenager yet? yep! I am 12 years old!**

***Whispers*Don't tell anyone, okay? No one will read my fanfics then, thinking that I'm just a little girl!**


	4. Phenomenon P1

**_I do not own Twilight_**

**Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**First of all, I would like to apologize for just...disappearing. Please understand that I have school, and school means Homework, assignments, assessments and presentations.****I have 5 assessments on Sunday. 2 assignments due Sunday! Not to mention, an exhibition ic coming up and I have been selected for all the performances my class is going to perform.**

**I AM UNDER SOOOO MUCH PRESSURE!!! *sobs***

**Second of all, I would like to thank you all for your continued support. It keeps me ****going. Today I checked the reviews for this fanfiction and to my surprise and intense delight..._I got 59 reviews for 3 chapters!!! _And I was like,'My readers ar e showing me so much support and I don't even update for a long time?!! I am a horrible human being. ' so I decided to write as much as I could and then go off to finish my Biology assignment. **

* * *

* * *

**BleEyes, LiveToRead, BookWorm4Life and BookQueen199 have declared that their respective ages are also 12! I'm so ecstatic! I'm not the odd one out. HURRAY!****Third of all, On with the story...**

* * *

(((Different ranges of shock could be seen in everyone's faces. Everyone, except Anastasia.

Edward gritted his teeth. She knew. He didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that.

She knew about it all... But didn't warn them. Didn't warn him.

He told himself to calm down. Esme would be upset if his behaviour was not gentleman - like.

"I have been thinking about it as well. But I wasn't too sure and now, you confirmed it." mused Carlisle.

Of course, he did. Thought Edward. That's where he got that idea from, after all.

"But, to not be able to read someone's mind, have you ever come across someone like this? Someone immune to your power?" asked Alice.

Edward shook his head.

"How spectacular!" said Rosalie, sarcastically. "One human girl. Just one! Steals a house full of Vampires' piece of minds. Without even being there physically, I must add. What's next? The Denali coven? Is Voltorri the next?"

Her words had instant effect on Jasper.

Edward growled at the change of his mind. Whereas, Jasper was supporting at first, he was the exact opposite now.

The vision, Alice suddenly had was enough proof of that.

Never mind that Edward could read his thoughts perfectly.

"Now, now, Jazz dear. I know that you want me to be safe, and that's fine, really. But surely, you wouldn't do something that made me sad?" Coed Alice, trying to break the tension between the two most important males of her life.

Jasper's focus was on Edward, however.

'I will not stand for anything that posses a threat to Alice, Edward. And the girl is dangerous. I know it sounds funny, but Rose is right. If the girl managed to get us in uproar, without even being here physically, who's to say, she won't bring in the Voltorri? And then what? They'll punish us for letting it get so far.' thought Jasper.

Edward knew what Jasper thought was true.

He knew there was a risk, a great risk, of alerting the Voltorri.

He knew there was a chance of his family being destroyed.

But the question was, did he care?

Edward shocked himself thoroughly by automatically thinking the word 'No'.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he felt something for this girl.

He was confidant it wasn't love. Was it? No, it wasn't.

But then what did he feel?

Admiration? Respect? Fondness? Attraction?

Maybe Edward would've solved the puzzle had Carlisle not spoken up.

"Calm down, everyone. Just like they say, 'Let bygones be bygones', let the future stay in future. Nothing bad happened, so let's not get worked up."

"Exactly! Besides, I know that Bella and I are going to be best friends. And I am not going to stand anyone trying to take her away from me." declared Alice, with a pointed look at Jasper.

Edward strained to hide his smirk.

"Okay, let me start reading! Let's see how smitten Bella is!" howled Emmett, making chuckles erupt about the house, thus, breaking the tension.

Though Edward would like to disagree with his words. He didn't think Bella was smitten with him. Attracted to him, maybe. But not smitten. Who would be?)))

3\. PHENOMENON

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.

It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.

(("Snow!" Emmett stopped reading to shout out.))

I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror. A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid — coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.

((Edward promised himself to always be there to keep her from falling and hurting herself.))

Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely. I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends.

If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid. I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. And I was suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes?

I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tongue-tied whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch. So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.

((Emmett read the last two paragraphs with a stupid grin on his face.

Edward was exasperated. Since when did Emmett turn into Anastasia? But try as he might, he couldn't stop the giddy feeling from reaching his chest.

She was eager to see him! Him, a monster.

He deflated.

She didn't know, he was a monster.))

It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself.

Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.

Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix.

Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way.

Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress.

Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored.

((Esme sighed. She really was different.))

My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street. When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck — carefully holding the side for support — to examine my tires.

There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight.

I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

(("Poor girl, she hasn't even been taken care of properly." sympathised Esme.

Edward made the snap decision to make sure she had everything her heart desired. Though, knowing her, her heart would only desire the best of everyone around her. But he would take care of her, for as long as she lived.))

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb inclear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them.

((Everyone held their breath, eyes going wide. But Anastasia's were glinting with an unknown spark.))

I didn't even have time to close my eyes. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.

(("One of us saved her." said Jasper, with a hint of exasperation, annoyance and malice.))

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car.

A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been. It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began.

((The room was absolutely silent, save for the beating of Anastasia's heart.

And then...

"You are such a moron! Idiot! She saw everything!" shouted Rosalie.

"Why are you assuming that it was me who saved her?" questioned Edward. He needed to calm down.

"it's not an assumption! It's a fact. Who else would save her?"sneered Rosalie.

Seeing Edward's face become even more murderous, Emmett stepped in.

"Come on, Edward. Chill! Rose meant that you are the only one who talked to her among us. So you are the most likely to save her." said Emmett, though they both knew that it was not what Rosalie meant.

Nobody dared say anything else.))

In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

((Rosalie scowled, but kept quite at Esme's warning glare.))

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought."

His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

((Esme's jaw dropped.

Edward winched, being ready for the explosion in one, two, and three...

"Edward! A gentleman does not laugh at a lady's misfortune. Count yourself lucky, it is in the future."

"Of course, Esme." Edward replied with his head down.

Emmett snickered.))

"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"

* * *

**15 reviews? please guys?**

**Also, I wrote another Edward and Bella fanfic quite a while back. Why don't you guys check it out? The name is ' Too Dark'**

**English is not my mother language so I may make really silly mistakes.**


	5. Phenomenon p2

**_I don't own Twilight_**

**_Thank you all for the continued support you keep showing me, instead of being bored with my late updates. You don't know what that means to me._**

**_For those of you who complained about not liking how Esme scolds Edward more that she scolds Rosalie, well, let me make it clear..._**

**_There can be two types of scolding. One is formed from pure and utter fondness and wanting the other to be the best. Another one is serious tongue lashing an ' I'll kill you ' aura._**

**_We all know that Edward is Esme's most dotted upon child. She wants him to be the best and therefore cannot bear it if she is not fully gentleman . She loves him as he is, just wants him to be superior to everyone._**

**_As much as Esme loves her first daughter Rosalie, she saw how her words were hurting her precious son. But Esme is not the one to give a deep, heart wounding, hurtful scolding, she is too kind and full of love for that. But that's the only way anymore would be able to stop Rosalie. And, after trying very much, she only managed to give her the death glare, but not much, as it's just not in her nature to be cruel._**

**_I hope I made it clear for you!_**

**_BTW, I think I mentioned something about my language exhibition? Well, it will be held on 14th March, so I won't be able to post until then. Wish me luck for I shall need it._**

* * *

* * *

**_Anyway, on with the story..._**

* * *

"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"

((Emmett mimicked the sound of thunder, thinking it was the perfect background music for such a scene.

That was, until Rosalie smacked him for acting silly, though that didn't stop him from thinking in his head, 'Looks like you're in a mess, kid.'))

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.

((Edward made an expression that was inconceivable at that. It looked somewhere between a smile and a grimace.))

I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his gold-colored eyes.

((Carlisle raised his eyebrows in curiosity at that.))

What was I asking him?

(("Oh, my!" gasped Esme in wonder.

"He stunned her!" said Emmett doubling over in laughter, though, Edward could not imagine what could have been so funny about that.

"More like, dazzled her." replied Esme in the same tone of wonderment.))

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I complained.

((She was in an accident and she is worried about about the coldness. Edward didn't know which reaction would be proper at a time like this. He settled on relishing the irony.))

It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound.

((Somehow Edward knew the reason behind the 'Edge'.))

"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."

His expression turned hard.

((Rosalie gritted her teeth to stop from saying something that would earn her a scolding. But she couldn't stop the flow of her thoughts.))

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw you."

(("She's entirely too perceptive." said Carlisle.

No one commented, though, someone certainly wanted to.))

All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"No." I set my jaw.

The gold in his eyes blazed.

"Please, Bella."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.

I could hear the sirens now.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.

"Fine," I repeated angrily.

((The room became utterly silent.

"So, I guess she'll know a bit later?" asked Carlisle.

"No, she won't." came the soft voice of Anastasia.

Every pair of eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean? Edward just promised to--" Esme was cut off.

"He doesn't follow through. That's all I'm going to say."

Edward was upset. He broke his promise? Her trust?))

It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in.

Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace.

It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening.

((Because I'm not a fragile human, Edward thought to himself bitterly. How he wished he was!))

To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Char — Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head.

When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper — a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders… as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame… And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.

(("I know most of you are blaming Edward, but this sentence proves that we are also to blame." Alice defended.))

I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane. Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital.

I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me.

What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together. They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed. There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me.

I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler — you look awful, are you all right?"

As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek. He ignored me.

((Edward felt a jab of irritation at the boy for ignoring her. That is, until he was reminded of what he had done. Or rather, will have done.))

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen — he was standing next to me."

I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.

(('But why would she lie for him?' thought Jasper, but did not get a suitable answer.))

"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."

I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself.

Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked.

(("Seriously?! Musical? My voice is better than that." said Emmett, earning himself a glare.))

My eyes flew open. Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy — it would have been more natural to ogle.

(((Emmett snorted, while Anastasia giggled.))

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry —" Tyler began.

Edward lifted a hand to stop him. "No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me.

(("Interesting choice of words. " teased Alice.))

He smirked again. "So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.

((If Carlisle could blush, he would.

Edward felt an irrationally annoying wave of jealousy. Yes, jealousy. He would stop not admitting it to himself.))

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

(( Edward felt a wave of sadness surround him. If only he had one tenth of the control Carlisle had.))

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." I'd had worse.

((Edward frowned. He did not like the idea of her... Hurting.))

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.

((Esme sighed but decided to not scold Edward for this behavior... Yet.

Edward grimaced.))

"Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

I glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.

((Edward wished his bookself would stop acting to foolishly.))

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly — I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.

((Emmett chuckled.))

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.

* * *

**Taddaaa! Finished with the 5th chapter!**

**You guys should read my other Twilight fic, 'Too Dark'. In which Bella wants to know everything about Edward but he gets angry that she is digging his head. And knowing Edward, it's because he thinks his head is too dark for her.**

**By the way, I wanted to play a game woth you that I have played with my friends. It's quite simple, really. All you have to do, is answer this single question honestly and I can work on it properly.**

**what is your first and second favourite animal and why?**

**Me: Thinking, *Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!***


	6. Phenomenon P3

**_I don't own Twilight_**

**I'm back! Albeit a bit sad...****The number of people following the story is more than 100(For that I'm really grateful), but I got 10 reviews for the last chapter...**

**If you don't want to review, then it's not like I can force you to. But just to let you know, Your reviews really motivate me. It makes me feel like...I can't put it into words but, I feel like I finally managed to do something good. Like I'm not a complete failure as I've felt like so many times.**

* * *

* * *

**Anyway, I will not force you guys to do anything. I will not even threaten to not update if you don't review. I'll just request you from the bottom of my heart. Please review...**

* * *

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him.

Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.

(("Looks like you're still not convincing enough, darling." remarked Esme to Carlisle.

"Well, I happen to think that she's just way too perceptive." said Carlisle as he turned to look at the object of his affection.))

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side.

(("She's going to hog you now, Edward. Better be ready." drawled Emmett.

Edward ignored him.))

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath.

He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.

((Esme gave a look of warning at the book as if hoping that the Edward in there would behave.

The real Edward was just relieved that she had decided to leave him alone for a moment.))

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

(("Seriously, lil brother? Are you that stupid? What else would she want?" questioned Emmett... Stupidly.

Edward gave him a withering look as if to ask, 'really?'.))

His eyes were cold. His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended.

"You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.

"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."

I flinched back from the resentment in his voice.

((Edward flinched too. How could he?))

"You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

((Emmett snorted.

"I beg to differ! How is it that Edward isn't able to read her mind if her brain is fully normal?" asked he to no one in particular.

Alice, however, glared at him.

"Why don't you go back to reading, Emmett? You're ruining the mood!" said she.))

He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

(("At least you didn't snap her neck!" said Emmett.

Edward growled at him while Esme glared at Emmett murderously.))

It came out in a rush. "All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…"

((The whole room was in awe.

Even though they knew that she saw everything granted they read her thoughts that the book was so generous to give. It was still incredible now that she told The Book Edward that.))

I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.

((Pain emitted from Edward's long dead heart. And this time, he knew why...))

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?"

His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor. I merely nodded once, jaw tight.

(("That girl notices everything!" complained Rosalie, but not as viciously.))

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

((Surprise did not flit across the Cullens' faces though. They knew enough about her by now to know that she was not the attention-seeking, gossiping type.

Anastasia just giggled. Nobody questioned why.))

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie — so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

((Jasper quirked an eyebrow at that.))

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.

(('An Angel? Never. ' Edward thought to himself mockingly.

Jasper looked up at him, sensing the self-loathing.))

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

((Edward stiffened. He definitely had to work on his mask of indifference.

But then something stopped him...

Why bother?))

"I don't know," he whispered.

((But he did. Not that it mattered. He wasn't going to think about that. He so wasn't.

But it was too late. Jasper already caught it and his eyes widened as he looked at Edward, thunderstruck. As if he couldn't believe it.

Edward clenched his fists as he looked pleadingly at Jasper to just drop it.

Jasper shook his head a couple of times, still with that disbelief on his face but he let go.

The entire exchange did not go unnoticed by his family. And they looked at each other confused.

That is... Except Anastasia. She looked at Edward with a soft smile on her face and knowledge and amusement in her eyes.))

And then he turned his back on me and walked away. I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.

The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me.

Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us.

"Let's go," I urged.

Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief— the first time I'd ever felt that way — to get into the cruiser.

((Emmett looked amused as he read the last part.))

We drove in silence.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.

((Rosalie tsked))

When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke. "Um… you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.

I was appalled. "You told Mom!"

(("Of course, he did! Renee's her mom." said Esme.))

"Sorry."

I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out. My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home — forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment — but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought.

I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself.

(("Hear that, Edward?" asked Emmett teasingly.

Edward's nose flared dangerously.))

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be. I decided I might as well go to bed early that night.

Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

((Edward's breath would have hitched, if it could. He would have flushed if he could.

There was no denying it now. But he still wasn't bold enough to think about it...))

* * *

**Finished this chapter. Yay!**

**I think I'll be able to update next friday as I don't have school because the government closed all schools due to The Virus. You guys know about it, right?**

**Oh, and to those who answered my questions on their favourite animals. Your first favourite animal is how you see yourself and the second favourite is how you see your friends. Please don't be offended, anyone. It's just a game!**

**Another thing, I want to become more than writer and readers. I want to become friends! So you are allowed to ask me anything you wish to know about me and I'll answer them as long as I don't feel uncomfortable with it and I'll be asking you questions too, since friendship is mostly about reciprocity!**

**What's your favourite flower?**


	7. Invitation P1

**_I don't own Twilight._**

**_Hey, guys! I'm back. Thanks for all the support you keep showing me. They really make my day._**

**_There were a few questions which I will now answer. Or maybe just discuss._**

**_One of you asked me if I would skip the unimportant parts of the Novel Twilight and get on with the important parts. To answer your question, I think It would just complicate the whole thing. So since my life is already complicated as it is, I'm not skipping any parts._**

**What's the most romantic language in my opinion? I don't really know, myself. I'm not familiar with that many languages. Just Bengali, English, Arabic, Hindi, Urdu, Turkish and French. The last two, I barely know 10%. So I'm afraid I'd have to give a very simple answer: English. **

**What's my fav flower? Rose, obviously!**

**_One of you said that it seems kinda farfetched that Edward falls in love with Bella without even meeting her. Well, here's my explanation..._**

**_Edward didn't actually fall in love with Bella at seeing how beautiful she is, in the novel. In midnight sun, Edward thinks her quite plain. He then is curious as he couldn't read her mind. But then started to admire her for her kindness and goodness. He saw in Alice's vision that he was in love with her and so came to term with the facts. Since Edward is getting access to Bella's mind he knows of her good nature and at first he admires her then he realized he loves her though he wouldn't think about it._**

* * *

(("And, that's the end of chapter 3!"said Emmett giddily.

"May I read chapter 4?" asked Esme smiling.

"Sure."))

4\. INVITATIONS

In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin.

((Esme's eyes widened at reading it.))

I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned.

((Edward's brows furrowed as he tried to decipher the meaning of such dreams, before giving up in frustration.))

Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time.

(("Looks like you need to lull her to sleep, bro." joked Emmett while Edward sought refuge in ignoring him, as usual.))

After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing. To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow.

(("A normal human would gladly welcome the attention." Jasper frowned.

"And since when did that girl qualify as normal?" said Rosalie disdainfully.))

I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it — especially since nothing had actually happened to me — but he remained insistent. He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made me worry that I'd gained another unwelcome fan.

No one seemed concerned about Edward, though I explained over and over that he was the hero

((Edward inwardly rolled his eyes. His expression bitter. A hero? Him?))

— how he had pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. I tried to be convincing. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away.

I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving my life. With chagrin, I realized the probable cause — no one else was as aware of Edward as I always was.

(("Enamoured. Its called enamoured, Bells. " said Emmett before he was harshly cut off.

"Her name's Bella." Edward snapped.

Emmett looked at him wide eyed. Blinked a couple of times. Then blinked some more. Finally, burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Edward, who heard the reason before Emmett said it out loud, gritted his teeth in an attempt to control his temper and looked the other way.

"You...you seem to be quite enamoured with her as well, bro!" Emmett managed to force out between peals of laughter as he made a show of wiping away tears that weren't even there.

Esme thought to herself that she would have stopped them long before had it not been for the fact, how adorable and cute her baby son Edward looked flustered and grumbling.

Edward heard her thoughts - no surprise there - and if possible, looked even more flustered while giving his mother figure a I'm-not-amused-at-all face.

Esme looked apologetic as she thought, 'I'm sorry, Edward. But you know I can't control my thoughts.'))

No one else watched him the way I did. How pitiful. Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual.

The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore. When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up — skin stretched even whiter over the bones — did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared. He wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van — there was no other conclusion I could come to.

((Edward raised his eyebrows in disbelief. She... She thought that he regretted saving her?

True, sometimes Edward didn't understand his book self. But this was not one of those times. He knew perfectly well this was not the case. He just knew...))

I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen him, outside the ER, we'd both been so furious.

I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly. But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude.

(("Why am I not surprised?" Carlisle questioned rhetorically.))

He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.

"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.

He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.

And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself— from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot.

I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. But in class I gave no more notice that he existed than he showed toward me.

I was miserable.

((Edward grimaced.))

And the dreams continued.

Despite my outright lies, the tenor of my e-mails alerted Renée to my depression, and she called a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down.

Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coolness between me and my lab partner. I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us.

((Edward felt both a stab of disappointment and jealousy - Yes, he was jealous. He was jealous of that disgusting creature named Mike, who could talk to Bella, but he could not.

Edward was disappointed in himself. How could he just... Ignore such kind figure as her?))

The snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible.

The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed. Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon — she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.

"Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her.

Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.

(("Being as clumsy as she is, I would think not!" said Emmett.))

"It will be really fun."

Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company.

"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.

The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell. My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric.

((Edward narrowed his eyes. Why did he feel as if, SOMETHING was going to be happening?))

Mike was unusually quiet. Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.

((Edward's eyes narrowed further.))

"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

((Oh, he knew where this was going... He just wished what he dreaded most - though he couldn't, wouldn't think why - would not happen.

Edward waited anxiously, for once not going through the trouble of focusing on Esme's mind to know what would occur before everyone.))

"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.

His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."

((Edward exhaled heavily.

Anastasia eyed him slyly.))

I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone?"

Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?

(("Lookie here! You've got a rival, bro!"

'I know.' Edward wanted to say, but he figured it was best if he did not get in too deep.))

"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

((Edward's eyes narrowed again. How dare that human child be rude to her? But then he remembered how rude he himself had been being to her and he lost his fury.))

I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented, so I quickly made new plans.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained.

I needed to get out of town anyway — it was suddenly the perfect time to go.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat.

((Edward never thought himself the person to gain happiness from others' sadness and dejection. Guess Mike was an exception in this case.))

I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes. And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes. I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. My hands started to shake.

((Edward frowned. Did he somehow frighten her?

She didn't seem afraid of him before.))

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.

((Of course, he was. He...))

I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me — just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.

(("Well, befriending a vampire is unhealthy for a human." agreed Jasper.

Emmett snorted.

"Befriending, you say? I'm sure she wants to do more than that!" said Emmett laughingly.

Edward clenched his fists reminding himself to not feel joy over it. It is just like Jasper said, befriending a vampire is unhealthy. He wasn't in dreamland - a place where everything was possible. This was reality. He had to come to terms with it.

And yet...))

I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him.

(("I'm sure that's exactly what Edward was doing too." said Emmett making Alice giggle.

Edward glared at her. Traitor.))

When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.

"Bella?"

((Edward could hear Esme's relief that he finally talked to her again. He shook his head.))

His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks. I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face.

My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.

(("Aww. She sounds soo cute!" squealed Emmett earning amused looks from almost everyone.

Rosalie fumed violently glaring at Emmett murderously.))

His lips twitched, fighting a smile.

(("Ugh. Just talk to her and become friends already, Edward!" complained Alice.

Edward gave her a deadpanned look.))

"No, not really," he admitted.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth.

He waited.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.

"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.

"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."

(("Right," started Anastasia coyly, "it's much better if you're lovers."

With that Emmett burst out into laughter closely followed by a giggling Alice.

"I like you already!" declared Emmett to Anastasia who beamed, making Rosalie's eyes narrow.))

My eyes narrowed. I'd heard that before.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

((Edward exhaled in disbelief even though he knew this was coming.))

"Regret?"

The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard.

"Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."

((Carlisle shook his head with a slight smile and said, "For all her perceptive-Ness, she can be quite..."

"Absurd." said Edward.

Anastasia's eyes snapped toward his at that. They were full of mirth.

"You know, you say the same thing to her in later chapter." she informed. Then chuckled. "She becomes offended when you say that."))

He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief. When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do," I snapped.

"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.

I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door.

I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books. I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up.

He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.

"Thank you," I said icily.

His eyes narrowed.

"You're welcome," he retorted.

(("Oh Edward." sighed Esme, "You don't know many things about our gender. You still have a lot to learn."))

I straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and stalked off to Gym without looking back.

Gym was brutal. We'd moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball, so that was good, but I fell down a lot. Sometimes I took people with me. Today I was worse than usual because my head was so filled with Edward. I tried to concentrate on my feet, but he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I really needed my balance.

(('Do not feel bliss. Do not feel bliss. Do not feel bliss.' Edward kept chanting in his head.))

It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts.

I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Then I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again.

"Hey, Eric," I called.

"Hi, Bella."

"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door.

I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.

"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.

(("And he calls himself a man?" said Emmett.))

"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally. He slouched off, back toward the school.

I heard a low chuckle. Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together.

(("You really can't help it, can you eavesdropper?" tease Emmett.))

I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle.

Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there — to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses.

((Edward raised his eyebrow, amused.))

I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated toacknowledge him.

While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open.

I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen."

(("Wow. She sure is annoyed." Remarked Alice.))

I was annoyed — obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.

"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

This could not be happening.

((Emmett grinned devilishly.))

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why—"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

((Esme blinked repeatedly. She was displeased at the way the boy was behaving.))

Okay, it was completely his fault.

"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo.

In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said.

(("I bet he did!" said Emmett.

"Once a privacy breaker, always a privacy breaker." grumbled Jasper.))

My foot itched toward the gas pedal… one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine. But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away.

I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way. When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Charlie or my mom.

It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them.

I suggested — with casual innocence — that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored me at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available.

Jess thought that was a great idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my Seattle excuse.

After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner — dicing the chicken especially; I didn't want to take another trip to the emergency room. But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken today.

((Rosalie sighed exasperated. "Didn't she already do enough analysing to last her a lifetime?"

"This is Bella we're talking about. She is a curious little thing. Oh, I'm already thinking about the many things we would do together once we meet and become best friends." Said Alice.))

What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?

(("He meant that he wanted to be more than-"

"I'm sure that's not what I meant, Anastasia." Edward said, cutting off Anastasia.))

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Don't I deserve some reviews for my hard work, guys? 15 reviews? Ok?**

**_WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE FICTIONAL MALE CHARACTER? _**


	8. ALERT!

**Guys! I have a very important announcement.****Something really bad happened and I'll have to put on reset!****So if I am unable to use this account then I'll start another one by the name SapphireBlue2007.****But if I can use this one then it good and we'll all be happy!****Lets just hope for the best...**


End file.
